Taking care
by BBfaney
Summary: Bones have to take care of Booth after an accident .
1. Chapter 1

_Bones have to take care of Booth after an accident who is worse than parker._

Chapter 1

"Bones" wined booth from the bedroom. He had an accident which made him to stay in bed for two weeks which left him with a knee injury. Doctors advised no stress to his leg until two weeks.

"I'm coming" Brennan hurried toward the room. It's been two months since they moved together. "Booth" she hurried toward him. He was sprawled on the bed. He seemed to be in pain. Brennan took out some pills from the drawer next to the bed and made him swallow it. He made a face and drank some water from the bottle Brennan gave.

"Bones. Don't go. It hurts", he hugged her tightly. Brennan didn't have the heart to leave him so she position down next to him with his head on her chest. She stroked his hair till he fell asleep.

Brennan woke after sometimes. She slowly removed herself from him and rang Cam.

"Hey , what's up? How is big man doing? Cam asked.

"He's in pain. I don't think I can leave him like this to go to work. I want to extend my leave", Brennan assumed.

"Ok. That's not a problem. Take care of him. I know how he is when he's in that kind of situations. Take care of him and yourself", Cam said from the other end.

"Thanks Cam. I'll call you later. Bye", Brennan disconnected the phone and went to check on Booth. He was sleeping soundly. So she decided to take advantage of the time and got ready to take a bath. It was 4.30 in the evening.

She took a relaxing bath and was lying on the couch to work on her novel wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

After a few minutes she saw booth limping toward her.

She shouted "Booth. No". The doctor has strictly advised Booth not to walk. She ran toward him and helped him on to the couch.

He started rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looks endearing after sleep.

"I'm sorry. But I don't want to lie in bed all day like a disable". Booth said angrily.

"You are not a disable person. Don't ever say", she scolded him.

"Okay. I'm hungry." Booth said at the time when his stomach gave a grumbling.

"Can we order pizza", Booth asked taking the phone from the table.

"Booth, no junk food. You know it's not healthy to eat them all the time specially when you need a healthy diet. Come I'll make oatmeal for you." Brennan said standing and going toward the kitchen.

"Yuck", Booth made a face.

"You know,you are worse than Parker", Brennan stated.

"Bones I miss him", he pouted thinking about his son who is in California for a vacation with Rebecca. and Captain Fantastic.

To be continued…

*Do review. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bones have to take care of Booth after an accident **.**_

**Chapter 2**

Brennan came back from the kitchen with a bowl of oatmeal and sat next to Booth who was now watching sports from the TV.

"Supper is ready", Brennan announced which made Booth groan.

"What?" Brennan asked with an open mouth."This is the best supper for a sick man".

Booth didn't say anything for a long time. He didn't like the idea of being sick. He didn't want sympathy. He hates this. He threw the remote toward the TV.

Brennan gasped in surprise. "What are you doing Booth", she said furiously. She got hold of his hand which he took away angrily and made his way toward their room.

Brennan had no idea what to do. She was in tears now. It's been three month to their relationship and two months since they moved together. She had never seen him like this before. She let him to be alone and went to clean the kitchen.

Brennan thought of leaving the house for a few minutes. She wanted to get some fresh air and clear her head.

She walked to the park near their apartment and sat on a bench for sometimes. She thought of calling sweets. She dialed his number. "Hello! ", came the voice of the 24 year old shrink.

"Hey ! Sweets", she said in a troubled voice."I'm calling regarding Booth. He's behaving very differently. I don't know what to do."

She told him what happened.

"Ok!", came the voice from the other end." There's nothing to worry. It's very common in this kind of situation. Specially Booth as he always had been the strong one .Let him calm himself he'll be ok.

"Thanks Sweet." Said Brennan.

"You're welcome", said Sweets. "Call me if you need again."

"Ok. Bye", Brennan put down the phone and walked back to the apartment.

She entered the apartment and went straight to find Booth. He was nowhere to be seen in the bedroom. _Where is he?_ She opened the bathroom door slowly and saw him sitting at the corner of the bathroom with his head in his hand.

"Booth", she called him.

He looked up with eyes that were red from crying. Brennan entered the bathroom and sat next to him. She took his hand in hers and stayed like that for sometimes.

"Bones.. I thought you left me. I couldn't find you anywhere.", he managed to say. "I am so .sorry.I won't do that again. I promise. Never ..ever." He sobbed.

Brennan couldn't see him like this. "Shh.. it's okay. It's okay. I will never leave leave you", She moved closer to him and he layed his head on her shoulder. Brennan turned her head toward him and kissed his jaw slowly. He slowly moved his head and kissed her lips. Before the kiss became passionate Brennan said," I thought you were hungry."

"Not any more. "said Booth. He didn't want to eat. He just wanted to be with her.

"You need to eat. Come on" Brennan grabbed his arm and helped him to stand up. She put an arm around him and took him to the kitchen where he sat on the stool near the counter.

"I'm going to make mac n cheese", she announced which lightened up his face.

After a few hours Booth and Brennan were set on the couch watching hockey.

"Bones. I need to go to the bathroom." He said getting up from the couch. "And I need to shower.

She slowly got up from the couch and helped him to the bathroom. "Want help?" she asked hesitatingly.

"No" he smiled and closed the door.

She turned and went to the bedroom. She was just finished changing the sheets of the bed when she heard a loud bang from the bathroom.

"Booooth.." she screamed horrified.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_Bones have to take care of Booth after an accident **.**_

**Chapter 3**

She opened the door to see booth lying on the floor.

"Oh..Booth!", she ran toward him and took him in her arms and started to check him everywhere. That is when she felt something warm against her hand which she laid on his head. She looked horrified when she saw the dark red blood on her hand.

"Oh .my ", she turned toward him. He was in so much pain.

She could see that he had a towel wrapped around him. Brennan helped him up and made him sit on the toilet seat. She hurried toward the medicine cabinet and took out the first aid kit. When Booth saw that he cried, "Bones..I'm fine ok."

"Booth I need to check on that cut, it may be serious. Let me see." She insisted.

Booth reluctantly let her check it. He winced in pain when she applied pressure on it with a piece of cotton.

"Booth you are lucky that it is not deep. Or else you should have to go to the hospital", she said with relief."Now let me help you get dressed".

She went into the bedroom and came back with a short and an FBI t-shirt. "Here let me help to put this on". Booth let her to dress him which was very unusual for him. He was very quiet.

It had been an hour since the incident. They were both sitting in the kitchen. Brennan was making dinner for them. Booth seemed to be very quiet. Brennan started to get worried. It was so unlike him to be this quiet.

"Booth", she poked him on the shoulder." Are you all right?"

"Yeah..I'm fine. Just tired." He smiled at her with a tired expression.

"Ok. Let's eat and then you can go to sleep" Brennan said placing a light kiss on his cheek.

He nodded.

After the dinner Brennan helped Booth to get into the bed. She started to go when she felt him dragged her arm. "Bones come to bed. You look tired."

She got herself under the cover and let to be held by Booth's strong arms. She was careful not to hurt his leg.

"Good night Booth", she said.

"Good night Bones. Love you" Booth said kissing her head.

Brennan mumbled something and was asleep.

She woke when she felt Booth's lips on her mouth. She moaned into his mouth.

"Mmm… morning" she managed to say.

"Morning. How did you sleep? Booth asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Good. You scared me last night." Brennan admitted almost in tears.

In one swift move, Booth drew her close to his thumping heart. He wove his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry."

Melting in his arms, Brennan held him tight. The warmth of his breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't ever put me through that again," she commanded in a hoarse voice.

He held her face in his hands and lifted her lips toward his. "I'll try not to."he laughed mischievously

Brennan hit his arm playfully.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bones have to take care of Booth after an accident **.**_

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week after the accident. Brennan and Booth were getting ready to go to the doctor for Booth's check up. He was going to start his physiotherapy soon.

They were sitting in the waiting area. Booth was whipping his good leg on the metal rod under the chair. Booth does that when he get nervous.

Brennan put her hand on his thigh and tried to calm him."Booth, don't do that. Everything is going to be okay".

Booth calmed for a bit and gripped on her hand tightly. "Bones you are going to be there… Right?" he asked anxiously.

"As long as you need me there" Brennan reassured him.

It was after a few minute a nurse came and called Booth's name. They entered the room.

"Hello Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Nice to meet you again". They were greeted by who was handling Booth's case. He was a tiny many with a blunt head and kind eyes.

"Hello doctor". Booth and Brennan greeted him.

After the doctor's appointment they went to Diner for lunch. Doctor confirmed that everything was okay with Booth and after a few session of physiotherapy he will be cleared to work.

"Sweetie", shouted the excited Angela from the door.

Squint squadron was there. Cam, Hodgins and Wendell. Too excited to meet their favourite couple after a long time.

Cam and Angela hugged Booth and Brennan.

"Hey dude", Hodgins tried to hug Booth which Booth refused and shook hands.

"Hello Agent Booth", Wendell shook his hands with Booth politely.

The whole group had lunch together.

"Sweeties, we missed you guys a lot." Angela said.

"Angela. It's been a week only. We had been away much longer than that." Brennan said rolling her eyes.

"Yea…I know. The lab is not the same without you honey. I hope Booth will get better soon."

Angela said sadly.

"Ange..You can have her in the lab next week. Now let her be my squint for now." Booth said laughing.

"I'm no one's squint", refused Brennan.

"Angela's right. We missed you two a lot." Cam agreed with Angela.

They talked for a long time and were sad to be parted. They said goodbye.

It was three o'clock when Booth and Brennan got to their apartment.

Booth was tired so he set down on the couch and was asleep within a few minutes.

Brennan came back to see him asleep. She decided to go to the grocery store after writing a note for Booth.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

_Bones have to take care of Booth after an accident **.**_

**Chapter 5**

Booth woke at the sound of Brennan opening the door.

"Hey bones", he greeted her from the couch.

"Hey" she set off toward the kitchen and came back to the couch. She gave Booth a light kiss on the cheek. He pulled her toward him and started kissing her passionately. And one of his hands gently held her face, tilting it back a bit, ensuring a better contact, better access to the inside of the mouth so soft.

Their faces turned, alternating positions in the kiss, setting a new angle. Soon the desire to touch and feel was being appeased, both hands also changing positions.

"Booth..We need to stop", Brennan moaned into his mouth. "You are hurt". She tried to move away. But he held tight on her.

She pulled him back. "Booth..No..we have to wait." Booth sulked and sighed.

Brennan got up from the couch."You are injured Booth. You need to rest."

"I'm tired of resting" Booth claimed.

"Ok, then go and get ready. We are going out to dinner", Brennan announced.

"Really", Booth's face lightened up immediately.

Brennan nodded.

Both of them were getting dressed to go for a dinner after several weeks. Bones was wearing a short black dress and Booth was wearing jeans and blue shirt. Both of them looked stunning.

They went to Borbon Steak, one of the finest restaurant in DC. They offer all natural, organic and hormone free cuts of beef and the freshest seafood available worldwide.

Brennan got a table for them easily as she knows the owner.

Brennan ordered her a salad and Booth ordered a big steak and wine for both of them.

They enjoyed the meal very much.

After a hearty meal they came back home at eleven. They watched a movie together and went to bed around two.

It was four am when Brennan woke. She felt the bed for Booth and he was not there. She went out and he was sitting near the kitchen counter with some pain killers. She heard him groaning. He seemed to be in pain. His leg was hurting.

"Hey..you should have woke me up", she said hugging him.

"You were sleeping", he winced in pain.

She helped him to take those pain killers and after a while brought him back to bed. She rubbed Topricin- (a pain relieving cream doctor gave) on his knee. He was back to sleep within few minutes.

Brennan washed her hands and came to bed. She got under the covers and Booth cuddled her in sleep. Brennan smiled and gave a kiss on his head and both were asleep.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

_Bones have to take care of Booth after an accident **.**_

**Chapter 6**

Brennan woke at nine in the morning. She was amazed that she slept so long. She got out of the bed slowly not to wake Booth. He was sleeping peacefully. She knew he didn't get much sleep.

She made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Booth would be waking soon, so she made his favourite.

She had her breakfast and went to the bedroom to wake Booth.

"Booth", she slowly nudged his shoulder. "Come on..wake up!"

"Mmmm", Booth groaned. She knew he was not a morning person. But he needed his breakfast to take his medicine.

Brennan pulled his arm and this time he got and sat on the bed. "Good..I am going to get the breakfast. Now try to open your eyes and don't go back to sleep".

Brennan came back with the breakfast tray. Booth opened his eyes at the smell of it.

"Wow..Thanks Bones." He is fully awakd now.

"I love you bones. Thanks for the breakfast", Booth said with his mouth full.

"You are expressing your love only because I made you breakfast" said Brennan shaking her head.

"You know that is not true", Booth said.

"I know", Brennan smiled." Booth..Tomorrow I have to go back to work. Today is the last day of the leave. "

"Is it?" Booth asked sadly.

"That means you are going to take that cast off your leg today" Brennan tried to cheer him up.

"Yess", it realy made him smile.

At 11:00 in the afternoon they went to the doctor to remove the cast. Doctor confirmed that Booth was fit and fine to go back to work.

The couple left the hospital happily.

_The end_


End file.
